


Things Unsaid

by ReckonImADoc (moonbyulida)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbyulida/pseuds/ReckonImADoc
Summary: Bae Joohyun runs a cafe in the most hip part of town, which is quite popular with the office workers and school going children around there.Son Seungwan is an architect, who works at the firm in the business centre of town. She happens to find this cafe and is drawn to it where she meets the most beautiful woman she's met. But will she ever ask her out?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Joohyun looked up as the cafe door opened and her first customer of the day walked in. It was almost lunch time and she was expecting a huge crowd today. Mondays were always the busiest day of the week since no one wanted to get out of bed and somehow they chose to cope with junk food. She had no problems with that at all. More customers meant more money and well, who doesn't like money? 

She smiled at one of her regulars, Choi, a middle aged man who worked at the bank opposite her store. He was always smiling and always took the same order of the fish burger with fries. 

"Order number 1 please come and collect it" 

"Always so prompt, I knew I could trust you" said Choi, with a grimace on his face. 

"My day was bad but hey at least I get good food now"

Joohyun smiled at him as he made his way to his regular seat, and dug into his food. 

Joohyun loved routines. She wasn't someone who was really rigid but she did not like being surprised. She worked the rush hour with finesse and just when she was about to relax, a young woman walked into the cafe. She was dressed in khaki pants and white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Vaguely Joohyun realised that this was the first time she was seeing her. The woman looked flustered a bit, and there was a dusting of redness on her cheeks. 

"Hi, um could you please take my order?", the woman said with a small smile on her face. 

"Sure. What would you like to have?"

"A double cheeseburger and a soda please"

Joohyun paused. That was a bit too heavy for a Monday afternoon. She looked up with what hopefully was a poker face. It seemed the woman picked up on the judgement. 

"Hey! Don't judge. I've had a rough day today"

"I see. Are you new to the area? I have never seen you before."

"Ah yes. I recently got a job transfer to the branch in the business centre. But you know how stressful first days can be", said the woman, with a purposeful nod. 

Joohyun couldn't help but smile at her. She looked adorable with that nod. 

"I see. Lemme get your order. To what name do I bill the amount to?"

"Oh um, Seungwan"

So that was her name. Joohyun tucked that into a corner of her mind. 

"I'll be right back."

*****

Once Seungwan received her order, she couldn't wait to dig in. She'd had a rough day today. Not only was she late to work because she couldn't figure out where the office was, she had also left her plans at home. She'd worked on those for weeks only to forget them. 

The moment her new boss had announced that it was lunch time she couldn't wait to get out of the office. This cafe was the first one she could see and was drawn to it for some reason. She definitely did not regret coming here. The food was amazing. But what piqued her interest was the pretty woman at the counter. Seungwan was useless around pretty women, but she thought she did pretty well with the lady at the counter. And she was really sweet too. Maybe a tad bit judgemental, but she didn't blame her. Who orders cheeseburgers in the middle of the day? 

Well, she was glad to have found this place. She could definitely see it being one of her regular hangouts, and it totally had nothing to do with the pretty lady at the counter.


	2. Initial Hiccups

Seungwan could not explain the happenings in her life if she tried. She still hadn't understood why she was transferred, nor could she understand why her ex broke up with her. In hindsight she was glad about the transfer because it took her mind off her ex. It had been over a year but she was still not over it. 

With these thoughts in mind she entered the cafe which she had been frequenting for the last week. And each time she was surprised to see the owner. She was beautiful and she took the breath out of Seungwan's chest. Every single time!

She had learnt that her name was Joohyun, and that she was 2 years older than her. She'd also learnt that she's an amazing chef, and she always came back here for her burgers and pastas. It also helped her pretend she also wasn't here to look at her. She really was an useless sapphic. 

Funnily, she was yet to strike up a conversation with Joohyun. She somehow always came to the cafe during rush hour and Joohyun would always be busy. By the time her work shift ended, she would be exhausted and crawl back home to get some sleep. she was hoping that once she settled into her job things would get easier and she would have more free time. For now, she was happy just looking at Joohyun behind the counter, in her element. 

*****

Joohyun was not a creep by any means. But she would be lying to her if she said that she did not look at the door everytime it chimed to see if it was the girl from last week. She couldn't explain it but she was really intrigued by this girl. She founded it endearing how she was always a little bit flustered. She had visited the cafe every day and was well on the way to becoming a regular. And Joohyun was very happy about this development indeed. 

She was just pondering over this when Sooyoung came and interrupted her. She was the other chef at the cafe and was a friend of Joohyun from cooking school. She also happened to be a part owner of the cafe. They decided to open this place after finishing their respective internships in popular restaurants. 

"We're out of spaghetti", she murmured to Joohyun. 

"Already?" 

"Yea too many orders today. We underestimated how popular this pasta was going to be."

"Ugh wait I'll be right back. Let me just remove it from the menu"

Joohyun didn't prefer to be called short, but that was exactly what she was as she tried to reach for the duster. Why couldn't they have LED displays like normal people? Chalkboards are charming, she said. But Sooyoung did say a lot of things so she wasn't sure why she had listened to her. Just as she was about to give up on trying to reach out the duster, she felt someone standing behind her. 

Well she be damned, it was the girl from yesterday. She reached up and got the duster for her, all the while with a grin on her face. 

"I always assumed I was short, but watching you reach for the duster gave me a new appreciation for my height".

Joohyun was mildly annoyed. 

"Is this how you talk to your elders?" she said with a huff. 

"Haha I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. You're so tiny and cute", Seungwan said and stopped talking. 

Joohyun was annoyed, but she was also flustered. The girl had just complimented her. Get a grip Joohyun, she told herself. She wasn't 5. She was also not this easily flustered. 

"No free fries for you today". Joohyun let out a huff and walked into the cafe.

****

Seungwan could not believe the last 5 minutes. She had just called the woman from the cafe cute but she hadn't stopped at that. She had to add tiny. She hated how her mind and mouth refused to cooperate. 

"Aaaa why did I have to say that". She shook her head and walked into the cafe. And unsurprisingly, Joohyun was behind the counter, with what looked like murder in her eyes. 

"The regular?"

Seungwan was a tad bit scared. 

"Yes?"

"Didn't you learn that it is rude to reply to a question with a question?"

"You just did the same thing!". Oops, Seungwan had screwed up again. Joohyun was looking at her with surprise. Her eyebrows were raised and she had a smirk on her face. An evil one. She gave a weary smile and hoped that Joohyun wouldn't poison her food

**

If you like my work, do consider donating to my KoFi: https://ko-fi.com/reckonimadoc


	3. Denial is my middle name

Seungwan could swear she was a nice person. All her friends said so. That she was too nice for her own good. Yet somehow she could not resist teasing Joohyun. She was not sure how she was alive, because every time she walked into the cafe she was welcomed with a clipped smile. But she could tell that Joohyun's manners won over her anger each time. Which was lucky for her. 

Today, she was at the cafe with her friend, Seulgi, who was her coursemate during her architecture course. She still wasn't sure why she had insisted on bringing Seulgi to this cafe but now the deed was done. 

"I cannot believe you dragged me to this place when we could have gone to the cafe near my house. Why do you always find the harder way to do things Wannie?"

"You haven't even tried the food here. At least reserve your judgement till then."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the lady behind the counter?", she asked, with her eyebrows raised. 

Seungwan didn't think it was possible outside of movies, but that was exactly what happened when she choked on her water. 

"Seulgi! Can you give a warning the next time? I almost died there"

"So my hunch was correct? You're here for the pretty woman?"

"Well, the food here is good…."

"And?"

"And yea the lady behind the counter is cute"

Seulgi had a grin on her face as though she had discovered the secrets of the universe. 

"Never change Wannie, never change. At Least you're not thinking about your ex. Who am I to stop you?"

"Don't be silly. I genuinely like the food here. It just so happens that the owner of place is extremely pretty."

Seulgi just shook her head. 

"Whatever you say Wannie"

****

Joohyun was not a jealous person. No sir. She didn't have an ounce of jealousy in her bones. Yet here she was getting a tad bit annoyed at the girl sitting opposite to Seungwan. She had been expecting Seungwan, she'd sort of become a regular customer. But she was surprised, and not in a pleasant way, when the other girl walked in with Seungwan. 

And now, 30 minutes later, they were still sitting there laughing. Joohyun refused to deal with the cause of her jealousy, she chalked it down to fatigue instead. Did that make sense? No. Did she care? Also no. 

"Oh Seungwan has a girl with her. Do you think it's a date?" Sooyoung whispered into her ears, giving her a slight shock. 

"How many times do I have to remind you not to creep up on me", muttered Joohyun. 

"They look cute"

"Haven't you learnt to stop assuming people's sexuality? It's rude Sooyoung"

"Hey, one in ten people are gay. It's pretty decent chances", said Sooyoung with a shrug. 

"But what's interesting is you getting all worked up over this. Does the Bae Joohyun have a crush? I didn't think this day would come"

"You sure love the sound of your own voice don't you. I have no other explanation for that continuous nonsense that keeps coming out of that mouth of yours"

"Deep down you know I'm right. Anyways, my work is done. I'm taking the day off to go hiking. Ciao mom"

"Stop calling me that. And make sure to hydrate. And wear proper shoes"

"Sure... mom". Sooyoung winked at Joohyun and ran before she could catch a hold of her. 

But Joohyun did have to agree with Sooyoung. What if she did have a crush on Seungwan. She let out an internal groan. It had been a while since she was interested in anyone. She was too focussed on getting the cafe up and running that she had forgotten to think about herself. Well, she was doing well for herself and she definitely deserved the right to have a tiny crush. Besides, what are the chances that Seungwan was interested in girls, and even if she was, what were the chances that it was her

**

If you like my work, do consider donating: https://ko-fi.com/reckonimadoc


	4. Comfortable Silences

Seungwan was a shy person. She usually kept to herself until she warmed up to a new person. Anyone who was friends with her would confirm the same. And yet here she was trying to become friends with the lady at the cafe. She was putting in a lot of effort in order to get closer to her. It had become obvious that Joohyun was more of an introvert than she was. Except for when she was behind the counter, she barely spoke to anyone. 

So when she approached her to go for a movie together, Seungwan was really surprised. She wasn't sure what provoked this action but she was glad. And that's how she found herself waiting outside the cafe for her to finish her shift. After overthinking her outfit, she decided to go with denim pants paired with a plaid shirt. Very gay of her, she mused to herself. Just as she was about to enter the cafe to see what was taking her so long, Joohyun walked out. And took her breath away. She was wearing a blue summer dress, with a blazer on for the cold. 

Joohyun was objectively pretty. It wasn't a lie. But here she looked especially beautiful with the muted cafe lighting accentuating her beauty. Seungwan stopped breathing for a second. 

"Hi, I'm so sorry I was late. There was a bit of a situation in the kitchen. Let's go because I did not want to miss the beginning of the movie. I have waited a long time to watch this movie."

"Yes ma'am. Let's go". Seungwan broke out of her reverie and started usthe car. 

"I'm still surprised you decided to go to the movies with me", Seungwan muttered. 

"We're friends? Aren't we?"

"Um- yes. We are". SHUT UP SEUNGWAN. Why was she asking her silly questions? What happened to going with the flow? She decided to put these thoughts aside and focus on her driving. 

****  
The movie was a rom-com. Joohyun loved rom-coms. She'd been wanting to watch this for ages, but she didn't know whom to ask to go with her. Sooyoung hated the genre. 

"Why don't you ask the cute cafe girl", Sooyoung suggested as she Kneaded the dough for the buns. 

"Now why would I do that? I barely know her."

"Please, you're crushing on her and you look for excuses to talk to her. Just ask her out unnie. On a platonic date of course. Im sure the world won't end."

"I'll think about it".

The thinking clearly did not happen, because the next time Seungwan walked into the cafe, the first thing she asked about the movie. Smooth. Very very smooth. She was half expecting her to say no, but she was pleasantly surprised when she said yes. 

And that's how she found herself in this strange predicament. Seungwan had been nothing but polite. She had humoured her when she'd asked for Caramel popcorn, when she asked her to get her tacos and when she asked her to stay for dinner. Joohyun didn't have anyone in her life who prioritised her, but she was quickly realising that it might change now. The words were unspoken, but clearly Seungwan liked spending time with her. It hadn't gone past her notice that she would make up excuses to see her at the cafe. 

She never dared to assume it was anything more than friendship. But she couldn't help but admit to herself that she indeed did like her. A lot. And she would take any excuse to spend more time with her. 

"I never pegged you for someone who likes Greek food. You're a interesting person", Seungwan mumbled as she perused the menu. 

"Hey it's really good and most of my cafe dishes are inspired by European cuisine."

"Well then let's eat shall we"

******  
Seungwan felt like she was in a dream. Joohyun was voluntarily spending time with her. She didn't even have to make an excuse to have dinner with her since she initiated the conversation. She had finally admitted to herself that she liked her. But she didn't want to ruin her friendship with her. She loved her as a friend and she didn't want to risk making things awkward by confessing. She didn't even know if she was interested in women romantically. So she decided that silent pining was the way to go. 

Their frequencies of meeting increased after that first movie night. They would regularly hangout be it for a movie or a quiet dinner. Seungwan had decided that she would suppress her crush as she did not want to complicate it. Seulgi was the only one who knew and she wanted to keep it that way. One thing was for sure, she knew she had a new friend. A really good one. 

*****  
Seungwan surprised Joohyun everyday. She did little sweet things like pretending to be late to go home so she could drive her home. She would also time her lunch to Joohyun's so they could eat together. She found it really charming. Seungwan was a good person. But it also meant that her affection for her increased. Everyday. Who wouldn't fall for a person like her? 

As days passed, boundaries began to blur. They had begun to hang out more at each other's apartments. They'd go hiking together, and visit random restaurants so Joohyun could gain inspiration for her menu. She was still surprised she made time for her, as she had recently been promoted. It made her feel a tad bit special. She had gotten used to having Seungwan by her side, so much so that she would feel the emptiness when she had to do things alone. She knew she shouldn't be so invested in this, but she could not stop herself. As long as she didn't tell her anything, things should be fine right


	5. Will they, won't they

Days passed by, and summer transitioned to autumn. Seungwan, for the most part, liked the cold weather. Especially now that she had a new intern working under her, who helped her quite a bit with her work. Her name was Yeri, and she was an architectural major student. It also gave her extra time to spend with Joohyun. 

Joohyun, the sweetest woman she had known. The woman who was slowly becoming a huge part of her life. She'd never been this involved with another woman who wasn't her significant other. She wasn't complaining though. She loved spending time with Joohyun. They had a very easy camaraderie. So she was definitely not sad about not being anything more with Joohyun. 

They were at a park in Seoul, and Joohyun was having a stare down with the duck in the pond. Seungwan had found that she was extremely scared of animals. But that did not stop her from trying to get close to them. She giggled as Joohyun took a rapid step back as the duck walked towards her. 

"You're too cute", she mumbled and took her hand as they slowly walked to the entrance. 

"It's not my fault the duck decided to get too close," Joohyun muttered. Seungwan belatedly realised that she made no attempt to release her hand from her grasp. 

"So, do you want to get back to the cafe with me? I have a few recipes I want to try, and I'm afraid it can't wait. I've already slacked off too much"

"Say no more, it's food we are talking about."

Seungwan quickly drove them to her cafe and parked her car. The kitchen was dimly lit, and she quickly made herself home on one of the counters. Joohyun had realised that she loved snacking on chocolate chips, so there would always be a customary bag of chips at the counter for her. 

As was their routine lately, she just sat as she watched Joohyun cook. It was honestly, really fascinating to see how Joohyun focused on her cooking. She noted the slight frown on her face, which indicated that she was concentrating, as she measured outer ingredients for the pasta. Once the sauce was done, as always, she'd bring a spoonful for Seungwan to taste. 

"Needs a little bit more of salt and we good to go"

"Hmm, okay"

Joohyun quickly made some modifications in the recipe sheet and once she finalized that she stuck it on the fridge with a magnet so that Sooyoung could see. 

Seungwan found the whole process adorable. She was starting to fall in love with her, and each time she had to stop herself because she did not know where this was headed. They still hadn't discussed previous partners, so she didn't know her sexuality. 

But that did not stop her from hugging Joohyun from the back. They were now close enough to show physical affection and she honestly loved it. Although it was Joohyun who almost always clung onto her unconsciously, she never failed to have a flutter in her stomach. 

"I'm hungry"

"The food is almost done. Let me just get the plates"

Seungwan reluctantly let go of her as she went to prepare the table. This was another one of their routines lately. Atleast once a week, Joohyun would try something new and it would become a dinner date. Not a date, but she could pretend it was. As always, Joohyun made the plates, and took of her apron, and hung it to the customary spot on the wall. 

"Let's eat"

Seungwan pushed herself off the counter and sat opposite Joohyun, as they dug in. It wasn't a date, but it felt like one.

****

"You still haven't told her? Seungwan, you guys act so domestic, hang out at each other's place all the time, she even cooks for you, you guys go on friendly dates. Just tell her how you feel"

Seungwan could see how exasperated Seulgi was. She was here for their customary movie night and it had gone downhill since, as Seungwan couldn't help but talk about Joohyun. 

"But Seulgi, she is a friend, who is also probably straight"

"So?"

"What do you mean so? I can't confess to a straight woman"

"You idiot, her gender doesn't matter here. Just tell her how you feel. When you can tell men you like them and be friends if it wasn't reciprocated, I'm sure you can do the same with women."

Seulgi stared down at her. Seungwan knew she had a point, she had to tell Joohyun at some point. She couldn't go on with these feelings for much longer. She knew she had to tell Joohyun, and find a way to resolve this. 

"Seungwan, it can go two ways, you guys end up dating, which is amazing, or you'll get closure when you know she can never reciprocate and y'all can build your friendship. Just tell her. You guys do everything a couple does, just without the label."

"You make very good points, but it's easier said than done."

"I'm speaking as your best friend, just tell her or I'll have to threaten you with revealing your embarrassing stories to her"

"Okay stop, let me think about this. I can't spring this on her all of a sudden"

"Done, you get 2 weeks. Figure your shit out Wannie."

Seungwan stuck her tongue at her and unpaused the movie to avoid any further conversations


	6. Finally?

She hadn't figured out anything. She had tried to come up with scenarios where she could confess her feelings but the timing was never right. And let's be real, she was a wuss. She definitely did not want to lose the friendship and the free cafe items were an added benefit. Who was she kidding? She was just straight up scared. 

That did not stop Seulgi from hounding her. She had asked her every night if she'd told Joohyun. Why was she being so nosy anyway?

After that glare from her over the dinner table, she decided that she has to act or she was going to end up in a pickle

Seungwan: Heylo

Joohyun: it's 12:13am. Why aren't you asleep?

Seungwan: I could ask you the same thing

Joohyun: you know I'm at the cafe. It's almost Christmas. I need a seasonal menu

Seungwan: why do you work so hard when you have such good staff?

Joohyun: why are you being nosy?

Seungwan: I can't worry now? I thought we were friends 🥺

Joohyun: yah, don't use that emoticon. It's too cringey

Seungwan: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

Seungwan: alright alright I won't use it. Reply now

Joohyun: 😤

Joohyun: I made a cinnamon roll dipping in caramel. It tastes nice. I can't wait for you to taste it

It was now or never. Seungwan had to make her move. 

Seungwan: I will. But in return, I want you to go on a drive with me :D

Joohyun: huh? Now?

Seungwan: yes silly. I'm not sleepy anyways. And you're awake. Let's gooo

Joohyun: I'm tired…..

Seungwan: I already asked Sooyoung to take over the cafe tomorrow. Please 😬

Joohyun: alright. 

Seungwan 🎉🎊

*****

Joohyun put down her phone with a smile on her face. What had she gotten herself into? 

*****  
Soon, Seungwan was outside her cafe in her car. She climbed in, grateful for the heated leather seats. 

"So where are we going"

"You'll see"

She watched as she drove out of the market square on to the national highway. After 30 minute drive she stopped at a 24 hour convenience store. 

"Come on"

"Did you bring me all the way here to eat ramen? You know, I could have done that at home?"

"Shh, it's a different experience here."

The noodles did smell good. Before she realised, she was slurping the noodles. 

"So much for eating at home"

"Shh, the experience is different", Joohyun muttered, as she continued to eat. 

Seungwan was just looking at her with a smile on her face. 

"Do I have something on my face"

"Nah, continue eating. I'm just staring at your pretty face"

Joohyun, predictably, choked on her noodles. 

"Why are you like this", she muttered after calming down. 

"What can I say, you have that effect on me"

She could swear there was a blush on her face. 

"If you are done eating we have one more place to visit"

"More? But it's 2 a.m."

"Don't complain just follow"

*****

Seungwan stopped the car 10 feet away from the water. Yes she knew it was a cliche, who even goes to the beach at night?

It was dimly lit by lamps and the overall atmosphere was very calming. They both got out of the car and sat on the dashboard. 

The temperature was low but it wasn't very cold. They sat in silence for about 20 minutes before Joohyun spoke. 

"So why are we here? Spill it Wannie"

"How did you know there was something?"

"You've been very cagey lately. Are you dying?"

"Why is that the first thing that came to your mind?"

She shrugged. 

"It's what happens in movies"

"No I'm not dying"

"Then talk. Whatever it is, is making you avoid me"

She turned her head towards Seungwan. She was so pretty. She couldn't help but tuck her hair behind her ear. The whole time, Joohyun's eyes traced her path. 

Seungwan cleared her throat and looked away. It really was now or never. 

"I like someone"

She could hear the sharp intake of air from her left side. Yup, it was going very well. 

"Oh"

"Yea. I've been making up my mind on asking them out. But I don't know how"

Silence. So she continued. 

"The person is really oblivious. I've tried dropping hints all these days to no avail"

"Maybe you should just tell them directly"

"Should I?"

"Yes. I feel like that's the best way to go"

"Okay, Hyun, would you like to go out with me"

****

If you like my work, do consider donating if you can: https://ko-fi.com/reckonimadoc


End file.
